


The Funding War

by ladyofreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Story, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: “Your presentation was interesting last week,” he said.  “I bet Luke had fun reading through all that good smut.”“Shut up,” Rey replied.“Hey, who am I to put it down?  Smut is a worthy cause.”Rey wanted to smack him one. “Funny.”“What’s on the agenda today?  Porn?”  He grinned outright at her.Rey Johnson and Ben Solo compete for the prestigious Organa Foundation grant, each attempting to out-do the other in an all-out funding war.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 60
Kudos: 114
Collections: Reylo Theme Event Summer





	1. Week 1 of The Funding War

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jgoose13 for all the help with this story. It's a beast!!!

Funding, funding, Rey needed funding—and she was on a mission to get it. No matter how attractive, tall, sexy, and persistent he could be, Ben Solo was not about to put his big mitts on that money. Rey didn’t care if she had to twist herself upside down and backwards to get it. Luke Skywalker and the Organa Foundation were going to give it up for _her_ non-profit organization, House Sugar.

Mr. Skywalker was a renowned eccentric who liked tricks and treats from those who applied for grants. So, Rey was determined to give him just what he ordered.

She peeped around the door into Mr. Skywalker’s plush outer office. His secretary, a dour man named Tarkin, motioned her inside.

“He’s in there with Ben Solo. You may wait.”

Rey tucked her manuscript under her arm, hitched her big bag on her shoulder, and took a seat on the leather sofa near Tarkin’s desk.

Luke’s voice floated out of the inner office as he opened the door. “Since these two are the only ones left, Tarkin, you may as well send Miss Johnson in.”

Rey jumped up before Luke finished speaking and strode around Tarkin’s desk, ignoring his open mouth. “Mr. Skywalker,” she said crisply, reaching out to shake his hand. Luke gazed at her hand, then took it with a quirk of his lips. “Thank you for seeing me.”

She spared a quick glance for her rival, Ben Solo. He nodded gravely, his intense eyes raking over her. She could have sworn she saw a tiny smile turn his sexy full lips upward—or maybe it was a trick of the light. Or wishful thinking. Rey shook it off.

“Miss Johnson,” he said, voice deeper than the hole her non-profit found itself in.

“Mr. Solo.” She swept around the two men and sat at a polished mahogany table in one corner of the office. Luke and Ben followed.

Luke put his palms flat on the table. “Just for clarification. You and Mr. Solo are the finalists for the Organa grant which provides funds for a year for the best non-profit—with an option to renew. As finalists, your job is to prove your non-profit’s worth. We have all the forms you’ve filled out, with mission statements, budgets, and projects. We’re now looking for an X-Factor to make the final decision.”

Rey stole a quick look at her competition. He sat impassively, listening, hands crossed over his massive chest. How could such a huge man work with little kids, Rey wondered.

Luke continued speaking. “Please tell me again about your non-profits and why you need funding.”

Ben cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, but Rey jumped in. “Excuse me. I’ll go first, thanks. House Sugar provides seed money for women artists, including writers, visual artists, filmmakers, playwrights, and performing artists. We also curate a database and publishing house for amateur creators—though amateur here refers to those who don’t make a living at their art and is not based on quality of output. As you know, women are underrepresented in most creative endeavors and, by providing seed money, we wish to change that dynamic. The Organa grant would be allocated to special ‘grow-em’ grants and to add more memory to our Sugar Server to better support creators.”

Luke nodded. “A worthy cause, to be sure.” He looked expectantly at Ben.

Ben shot a quick glance at Rey. “Theatre for Life is a program designed to help young actors fulfill their dreams of becoming professionals. We provide training and support to kids in underserved areas of our city, including those who might not have resources to take classes outside of school. We are an afterschool program that serves the most desperate of neighborhoods in the most underfunded schools. I seek financing to expand our program to include more schools. We run on a shoestring budget, making do with resources we have. Our aim is to simply add more programs.”

Luke smiled. “I like the emphasis on self-sufficiency.”

Rey ground her teeth. She had forgotten to mention that in her talk. “Luke, I mean, Mr. Skywalker. I would like to add that House Sugar also believes in self-sufficiency. Once an artist is established, we ask her to donate to help other creators. We call those funds ‘pull-up’ grants. The established artists ‘pull up’ other women with a donation toward a project of their choice.”

Luke and Ben stared at Rey. “All right,” Luke said. “What have you got for me?”

Ben stood and retrieved a large folio case. He carefully drew out a colorful poster. “Mr. Skywalker, this is from our first program at Brownell school. The children made this card to show how much they enjoy the program and what they learned about theatre.”

Luke held up the poster and inspected it. Rey saw a big smile cross his face. He pointed out heartwarming photos and read bits of testimonials out loud in a cutesy voice. Ben hovered over him, watching proudly. He caught Rey’s eye. Her lips tightened as he nodded at her with a triumphant look.

Fuck. Kids were cute.

Luke leaned the poster against the top of a short bookshelf nearby.

He and Ben looked expectantly at Rey. She set her manuscript out on the table.

“This is a folio of stories and artwork by some of our amateur authors and artists. I’ll leave it with you to read at your leisure. But I want to read a short poem from one of our most popular writers.” Rey paused for a second and felt a sudden twinge of anxiety. “Uh, her username is Daddy’s Little Sugar Puff.” Saying it out loud, Rey realized how smutty the name sounded compared to the kids’ wholesome testimonials. She had thought Luke would snicker over it and be interested in reading more. Now she felt like a purveyor of porn. She cringed. 

Luke’s eyebrows raised. “Okay, that’s quite a name. Daddy’s Little Sugar Puff?” He exchanged a glance with Ben who shrugged. “What does that refer to?”

“Yes, Rey, what does that refer to?” Ben’s voice sounded amused.

“Uh,” Rey said. “Well, it is a reference to, well, I don’t know exactly what this writer is about, but often when someone uses the term, uh, ‘Daddy,’ they describe a relationship…” she trailed off.

“A relationship,” Ben prompted. 

She glared at him. He was clearly enjoying himself.

“Of people who might enjoy… a, uh, lifestyle.” Shit. She wasn’t a prude. She didn’t want to police people’s fantasies or indulge in kink-shaming. But in the cold, clear, unsexy light of the office, the name seemed weird. She took a deep breath. “Some enjoy a BDSM lifestyle.”

Luke looked at Ben with a rather puzzled expression.

“Kink,” Ben said. “It’s Daddy kink.”

“Oh, boy,” Luke said. “Now, that’s interesting. Is that what you like, Rey?”

“What?” Rey was startled. “Uh, well, no. And that’s not an appropriate…” She paused. She was about to tell the man responsible for funding that he was being inappropriate. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Ben hid a smile behind his large hand and coughed a little.

Rey sent him a narrow-eyed look. Fucker.

“Anyway, I’d like to read you a poem, if I may, by, uh, this author.”

Luke gestured. “Proceed.”

Rey eyed the poem she was about to read. Maybe this one wasn’t the best choice, but she was committed. She cleared her throat and read:

_Blood Orange_

_In the morning, he arises, pulls on pajama pants, and pads to the kitchen. He selects a sharp, clean, silver blade from the rack and inspects the edge. Satisfied, he grabs a handful of ripe, rough-skinned blood oranges from the bowl on the counter._

_They are her favorite._

_His love, his life, his snoring queen wakes to a small, precious glass of blood orange juice. Every day._

_He slices into pebbled skin; the knife reveals blood-red flesh. The citrus fragrance bursts into life. A small squeeze of juice drips onto his hand. He licks it off._

_He is reminded of her. He tastes her every day._

_She is sweet and stinging, sticky and warm, tart and tangy on his tongue._

_Like a blood orange._

Rey looked up to see Luke’s mouth hanging open and Ben’s eyebrows up on his forehead. 

“Um,” Luke said.

Rey raised her chin and looked down her nose, daring either one of the men to say something. Yeah, she thought to herself, that’s what it’s about—deal with it.

She lifted the manuscript to hand it to Luke.

“Are they all like that?” He looked at the book as if it were a snake.

Rey drew a breath. “No, not at all.” She flipped through and saw a black and white pencil drawing. She held the page open before she saw what it was.

Ben put his finger on the page to stop Rey from flipping past. “Well,” he said and turned the book around to show Luke. “Seems like the whole book is like that.”

Rey shot him a frown. “Stop that.” The drawing showed a man and woman clearly engaged in sex. It was beautifully drawn and captured the love between the two. But it was pretty explicit.

“Fine.” Rey snapped the book shut. “I’ll just leave it with you.” She snatched up her satchel by one handle and out flew the t-shirt she was going to present to Luke. She had already decided to skip the gift, but there it was lying in a heap on the table with a big cobalt blue ribbon around it and a tag that read “Mr. Skywalker.”

“For me?” Luke feigned surprise.

“No.” Rey made a grab for it.

“It has my name on it.” He whisked it out of her grasp and opened it.

It was a dark blue shirt with writing on it: _You Can Be Our Daddy_. On the back, it read _Daddy’s Little Sugar Puff, Queen Sugar, and Sugar Mama_.

Ben snorted suddenly, then collapsed in a chair, overcome with laughter. “There you go, Luke. I mean, Daddy.”

Rey felt herself turn beet red. “Fuck you, Ben Solo.” She drew herself up. “Well, at least I got your attention, Mr. Skywalker, for good or ill. Consider donating to the more creative of the two of us. House Sugar will win every time.”

Rey gathered her bag using both straps and stomped out, listening to the gales of masculine laughter floating out behind her.


	2. Before Week 1 of The Funding War

Rey first met her nemesis, Ben Solo, at a fundraising event, during which non-profit groups set up tables to display their services or programs. Rey really hated those damned events—a table with chairs, a bunch of flyers, a poster or some other visual, and people drifting by. It was an easy, but rather ineffective, way to spread the word and solicit donations.

The huge affair was held in a hotel ballroom. Each non-profit organization sat behind a table—sometimes two—which housed posters, brochures, sign-up sheets, and swag. Then, if a non-profit was lucky, those who attended the event stopped and asked questions—or signed up to donate. Some non-profits were more popular than others.

Rey’s table sat in the middle of a long row of other non-profits. Often, organizations got better responses if they sat at the beginning of a row, but event sponsors assigned tables, and rarely allowed any movement. So, there Rey was, stuck in the middle. 

On one side of Rey’s table, two women had piles of photocopied brochures and a big poster with printed-out photos of kids. Rey found out from Mae Bolton and Shamika Robinson that they ran Motherly Intercession, a group that helped children of incarcerated women. She could tell they were a shoe-string organization based on their display—she wished she could help them up their PR game a little. She signed up to donate as much as she could afford and tucked her card in Mae’s hand.

Across the walkway, the Good Beanies folks were selling homemade knit caps to fundraise for cancer research. Their table was quite popular. They had a lot of traffic as people bought their colorful homemade beanies. Rey bought a delicate sage green cap to support them, and gave them her House Sugar card, too. The other tables featured lots of worthy non-profit organizations, many of whom competed for funding from available sources.

On the other side of Rey was a non-profit that featured a children’s theatre program—with actual kids, cute ones, acting out scenes for everyone. Of course, passersby stopped to watch and chuckle at the antics of the little actors. People commented on the skits as they walked by Rey’s table—so focused on the actors that they ignored House Sugar’s display. Only a few wanderers stopped by Motherly Intercession. Rey wondered if Mae and Shamika should borrow some of the kids to pretend to be… no, that would be completely unethical.

The theatre kids were cute; however, they began to encroach upon Rey’s table and the space in front of her. They spilled out into the walkway and didn’t seem aware that they took up Rey’s space, too—and blocked the view of her display.

Rey gritted her teeth and watched the man responsible for the theatre group lounge against a square pillar near his table. He surveyed everyone playing scenes and doing improv with a small smile on his face, but he didn’t stop them from gathering in front of Rey’s table.

Eventually, she’d had enough. She stomped over to where the man stood.

“Excuse me,” she said. She looked way up into his face. He was really tall—and really handsome. Shit.

“Yes?” He raised his brows.

“Your children are drifting over into my space.” Rey realized that sounded ungenerous and mean-spirited, so she tried to soften it. She introduced herself.

He’d nodded. “Pleased to meet you. I’m Ben Solo.”

Ben graciously shooed the children back behind the table, where they played, danced, and acted out more scenes. Rey had thanked him kindly, handed him a House Sugar card, and settled back behind her own table.

Then she watched as Gwen Phasma, director of the fundraiser, moved Ben’s table so the kids could perform in front of it. 

“It seems a shame that they have to be in the back like that,” Gwen mused. She touched Ben’s sleeve when she spoke to him—she was beautiful and tall enough to look him in the eye. 

Rey gritted her teeth as Ben Solo glanced her way and raised his eyebrows. He’d won that round.

<>

Gwen’s fundraiser wasn’t the last time Rey found herself in Ben Solo’s orbit. Every time Rey attended a non-profit event, she would see him, tall and sexy, talking to organizers, manning a PR table, or circulating at a cocktail party for donors. He seemed to be everywhere suddenly, and Rey wanted to know why.

A look through Google produced little information about him. Rey suspected that he might be connected to the Organa-Skywalker family, who managed the philanthropic grant-awarding foundation. However, Rey didn’t find anything online to confirm Ben’s connection to the family.

She talked to her fundraising mentor about the situation—Theatre for Life seemed to be gaining traction, and it was making Rey nervous. Her mentor wanted to know why Theatre for Life in particular was such a thorn in Rey’s side, when there were plenty of other non-profit groups vying for funding. 

“I don’t know,” she replied. “I have a feeling this guy’s really good at fundraising. He’s everywhere, talking to everyone, and bringing kids and parents in to hawk his program. It’s irresistible.” 

Her mentor laughed. “No worries. So are you and you don’t have to use kids or parents to do it.”

Later, she found out that House Sugar and Theatre for Life both applied for the biggest Organa Foundation grant offered. Ten other applicants applied at the same time. But while other applicants dropped out one-by-one, Rey and Ben remained neck-in-neck in the competition. As far as Rey was concerned, this was war.


	3. Week 2 of The Funding War

Rey and Ben sat across from one another outside Luke’s office. Rey crossed her legs neatly. Ben slouched and tapped a finger on his lips. He smoothed down his short mustache and beard.

She darted a glance at him. He gave her a small smile.

“Your presentation was interesting last week,” he said. “I bet Luke had fun reading through all that good smut.”

“Shut up,” Rey replied.

“Hey, who am I to put it down? Smut is a worthy cause.”

Rey wanted to smack him one. “Funny.”

“What’s on the agenda today? Porn?” He grinned outright at her.

Rey stared at him. She lost track of the jibe as Ben’s normally serious face was transformed. He laughed. Rey was enchanted by the sound and the dimples that showed in his cheeks.

“Pardon?”

“Porn,” Ben said, still chuckling. “Showing us porn today?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You wish. No.”

He stopped laughing, but the big smile remained. Rey couldn’t look away. She had known in the back of her head that this tall, brooding tree of a man was good looking. But she’d been so caught up in being annoyed with him that she hadn’t really registered how sexy he was.

Ben was seated with one long leg on top of the other, arms spread out along the back of the sofa. His hands and feet were huge, his arms were as long as his massive legs. Even in his formal suit and tie, he looked fit and muscular, like he could carry Rey into his bedroom and pin her down. She cleared her throat suddenly. Ben glanced at her, waiting for her to speak. She licked her lips and said nothing. Ben raked a hand through his hair, which waved lusciously, begging for Rey to touch it. She clenched her hands and tried to remember that they were rivals.

Luke called them in with a cheery wave.

“What do you have today, kids?”

They walked in together and took seats at the table.

This time, Ben carried two bound, decorated manuscripts. “It’s a play,” he said to Luke. “The children wrote it for you. It’s a story about how the funds would be used.”

Luke took one manuscript and looked through it. “Fun,” he said. “How adorable.”

Ben picked up the other copy. “If you’d care to, we can read a selection.”

“Yes, of course,” Luke agreed. “What page?”

Rey took a deep breath. She had nothing interactive to offer Luke today. She had to think quickly about how to spice hers up. Nothing came to mind immediately.

She brooded while the two of them read parts of the play. Luke enjoyed doing silly voices and sounding like a child. Ben pretended to be the grumpy adult who didn’t let the kids have any fun.

Rey figured that wasn’t far from the truth.

She itched to look at her phone, hoping for some inspiration. Then it hit her. She had an idea and prayed it would work. She fished her phone out of her bag and tapped her text messages.

She realized there was silence in the room. She looked up to see Luke and Ben staring at her.

“Yes?” She glanced between the two men.

“Are we boring you?” Luke had a dangerous glint in his eye.

“Not at all,” Rey replied. “I’m preparing for my presentation.” She ignored them and texted the person she needed.

“Well,” Luke said. “Let’s go. You’re up.”

Rey’s contact had come through. “Excuse me a second, please.” She jumped on Facetime and called her contact.

Then she reached in her bag for a flat, gaily wrapped package about the size of an old-style vinyl record. “Mr. Skywalker, this is for you. And I have someone here on Facetime who would like to speak with you about it. Jannah, are you there?” Rey held her phone up for Luke to see it.

Jannah nodded and waved. “Hi, Mr. Skywalker. I hope you like your present.”

Luke giggled. “Let me see what it is first.” He ripped the package open and found a portrait of himself done in oils. “Oh, my goodness.”

“Jannah painted this picture for you. She’s one of House Sugar’s artists.” Rey handed Luke the phone.

He and Jannah chatted while Rey met Ben’s eyes. She sat back and smiled. He leaned over and said, “Touché, my sweet.”

“Not your sweet,” Rey whispered.

“It would have been better if you hadn’t made a phone call last minute like that.” Ben nodded at the phone in Luke’s hand.

Rey glared at him.

“Better to have your laptop up and running with Zoom, instead of a tiny phone with Facetime.”

“It would have been better if you’d brought actual kids here to act out the play, instead of having an old man read with you.”

Ben sat back. “You’re right.”

Rey realized she probably gave Ben a good tip that she would live to regret. “Don’t do it,” she said. “I bet Luke wouldn’t like kids running through his office.”

Ben smiled enigmatically.

<>

Rey didn’t stomp out of Luke’s office early this time. She lingered in the hallway to catch Ben as he walked out. She had to damn near run to keep up with his long stride.

“Ben, can we put a pin in this competition for a second?” She jogged alongside him until they arrived at his car.

“Sure.” Ben opened his car door. “Care for a drink?”

Rey found herself agreeing. She wanted to speak to him about this whole competition—and beg him to stop it. She slid into the front seat of his pristine SUV.

He drove her to a little tucked away tavern and ordered a whiskey on the rocks for himself and a gin and tonic for her.

After a bit of small talk, Ben steepled his fingers together over his glass. “You want to talk first about our funding war?”

“Do you have something to say about it?” Rey was taken aback.

“Perhaps,” he said. “You first.”

Rey took a deep breath. “Listen, I know that you can win this thing. The kids are wholesome and adorable. It’s going to look better for the foundation to fund a kid initiative than a bunch of women artists who seem to produce porn.”

Ben swirled his ice and took a sip of the drink. “I think you’re right about that, though I must say you are a worthy opponent. I’m sure Luke was very interested in reading more oral sex poems and looking at smutty pictures. I bet he took your manuscript home and left my poster at work. Porn trumps kids.”

“Thank you. But for PR purposes, kids trump porn.”

“I agree.”

Rey sipped her own drink and considered how best to frame her next statement. “The thing is that we at House Sugar are in a bit of a… budget crisis.”

He raised his eyebrows. “How so?”

“We had some money mismanagement and can’t…” Rey stopped. She didn’t know if she could trust him, and she didn’t want to tell him about their situation. 

Rey looked into Ben’s eyes, which were the color of the liquid in his glass. He gazed at her with a sympathetic expression.

“Did you overreach?”

Rey nodded. “I won’t bore you with details. We need this grant not for the upcoming year but to pay out this year—or we may have to shut down.”

“A PR nightmare,” he noted.

“And lost jobs for me and my co-founders. Our reputations will be in tatters and I don’t know who would hire us.”

“Shit,” he said.

“That’s a fair assessment,” Rey agreed.

“You need a bail-out.”

“Yes, we do. And I would even promise to shut the operation down entirely after we clean up our mess. I simply don’t have the resources to do that—nor do the other co-founders.”

“Bottom line it for me,” Ben said, softly.

“Will you drop out? Tell Mr. Skywalker you can find funds elsewhere and you want us to have the grant.”

He stared down at the ice in his glass. “I’ll consider it.” He raised his eyes. “Will you go out on a date with me?”

Rey’s mouth dropped open. “I’m sorry, what?”

“A date,” he stated. “As in dinner, movie, whatever. No talking about the grant.”

Rey looked at him. He was serious. “Why?”

Ben shrugged. “You keep looking at me like you want to kiss me. I thought I’d give you an opportunity.”

At Rey’s look of pure outrage, he laughed. “Kidding. I like you. You’re spunky and feisty, creative and talented. I see you everywhere. I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Oh,” Rey said, trying to regain her balance. “Thank you.”

“I’d also like to read more of your smutty poetry,” he added, looking Rey in the eye. She swallowed. “And find out why you call yourself Daddy’s Little Sugar Puff.”

Rey flushed. “It’s just a silly username. We all have sugar names to demonstrate different aspects of women’s lives—queen sugar, sugar mama, and mine. There are other names we use to depict powerful, vibrant, and creative women.”

“I see. Do you always write naughty poems?” Ben raised his eyebrows.

“No, do you always put on children’s plays?”

He laughed and shook his head. “Point taken.”

“Is that why you want to go out with me? You think I’ll be a good kinky fuck?”

“I have no idea. I’m interested in why that particular name. You asked Luke to be your Daddy.”

Rey bristled. “It was a joke. And it looked perverse because of your damn wholesome kid stuff. That’s all. If it had been at an adult event, it would have been funny. I didn’t know we were presenting together—side-by-side.” She realized what he had accused her of. “You don’t think for one instant, Ben Solo, that I would sleep my way…”

He held up his hand. “No, I don’t. No, not… not with Luke.”

Rey put her head in her hands. “See. I’m losing it.”

Ben reached out and pulled one of her hands off her temple. He twined her fingers with his. “I never thought you were going to fuck Luke.”

She looked up. “Does he think that?”

“No,” Ben said. “Anyway, he has a partner at home.” He squeezed her hand and touched it to his mouth. “Can we go do something soon? Just you and me and no funding?”

Rey watched Ben’s sincere expression for signs of enmity or subterfuge. She found none. So, she agreed.


	4. Week 3 of The Funding War

Rey shouldn’t have done it. It wasn’t fair, but she had to know. Before her date with Ben.

Luke answered on the third ring. “Girlie, you can’t be calling me. I’m not your mentor right now. Not during this funding cycle.”

“I know, but I think Ben’s going to do something he shouldn’t.”

Luke sighed. “No, he’s not.”

“Yes, he is. I think he’s going to invite you to see a production of the play the kids wrote for you. It’s not fair. I have nothing like that to show you, and well you know it. What do you suggest I do?”

“I can’t tell you that, Rey. This one you have to do on your own. Now, I got you halfway out of your mess by helping you sign up for our foundation grant—which I should not have done. You don’t really qualify.”

“You owe me, dammit. It was that asshat Unkar Plutt who took our fucking money. Why the fuck did you recommend him?”

“He’s normally an okay guy to deal with. I don’t know. He got a wild hair. Look, I’m doing the best I can, but I can’t just hand over the money or my sister will lose her mind. She loves that damn theatre company thing.”

“Who is Ben Solo to you?” Rey interrupted.

Luke paused for so long, Rey thought she lost him.

“You know I can’t tell you that. He’s nobody special.”

“I smell nepotism,” Rey said.

“I smell favoritism,” Luke countered. “So what? You’re supposed to be next in line to take over running this foundation, when and if I can swing it.”

“That is a lovely pipe dream, Luke, you just keep on dreaming. Your family will never let an outsider step in, no matter how qualified you think I am. And the board won’t approve my hire if House Sugar goes under.”

Luke blew out a deep, troubled breath. “I’m going to give the money to a third party. Screw the lot of you.”

“Then you will be in trouble with Leia, won’t you?” Rey snorted. “She’ll have your head.”

Luke grunted. “I’ll do the best I can for you, Rey. No promises, though. You might have to get those girls to bail you out. Why not talk to your current donors?”

Rey sighed. “I might have to. And thanks for nothing, old man. You’re no help.”

Luke hee-hawed. “Daddy Luke signing off.” He hung up.

<>

Rey prepared for her date with gritted teeth. Yes, she wanted to go and no, she didn’t. At least they’d made a deal not to talk about the grant. Ben had called her up and asked her to go to a play, not a children’s play, but an actual theatrical production at the Repertory Theatre Company.

He was picking her up soon. Rey scrambled to get ready. She’d been in meetings all day about one thing or another. So when Ben knocked on the door, Rey was still finishing up. 

“Hi.” She opened the door. He stood there wearing a black waffle knit pullover and jeans. She hadn’t seen him without a suit and tie. His hair was fluffed and wavy and he looked more relaxed than Rey had ever seen him.

“Hi,” he said.

“Almost ready.” Rey invited him in and bent over to put her shoes on. She grabbed her light sweater and struggled to put it on. Ben came up behind her and helped her with the sleeve.

“It’s inside out,” he said.

“As am I,” Rey murmured. She turned around to smile at him and he gave her a quizzical look.

“Why?”

Rey upped the wattage on her smile. “No particular reason.” She was lying. 

She looked into his serious eyes. He was incredibly handsome standing near her. He pressed his lush lips together and stroked his mustache for a moment.

“Maybe you think I’m your enemy,” he said. “But I’m not. I wish we weren’t competing.”

Rey put her hand out toward him but didn’t touch. “No talking shop tonight, Ben. I need a break from it.” Rey felt hot tears behind her eyes and blinked.

Ben caught the blinks. “Are you crying?”

“No,” Rey said. “I’m fine.” It came out with a little hitch. “Shit,” she whispered.

He stepped closer and tugged her into his arms. He rested his chin against her head. “It’s that serious?”

“Maybe. I’m just scared. That’s all.” Rey looked up into his face. “I’m not… I swear I’m not trying to manipulate you here.”

Ben frowned. “I don’t think that. Why would you even say that?”

“I don’t use bullshit tactics.” She looked down. “But you’ve got no reason to trust me. You shouldn’t even be here.”

He tilted her chin up. “I don’t think you would stoop to manipulation. And that kind of shit doesn’t work with me anyway.”

Rey nodded. “All right.”

“We don’t want to miss curtain.” Ben placed both hands lightly on the sides of Rey’s face. Then he bent and kissed her, a gentle press of his lips against hers. His lips were soft, his mustache prickly, and when his tongue darted out for a small taste, Rey found the combination of sensation irresistible. She heard herself sigh against his mouth. She felt his smile on her lips. He pulled back and smiled at her directly.

He took her hand and tugged her along with him out the door.

<>

Rey watched Ben instead of the play. She stared at his profile, his soft lips smiling sometimes, somber others, his eyes crinkling up when he was laughing—or thinking. He caught her looking and gazed back at her without a word. He took her hand and kissed it, eyes never leaving hers.

She could barely breathe.

<>

After the play and meeting the cast—Ben knew them all—Rey ended up seated at a funky little bistro nibbling on bacon-wrapped dates with balsamic vinegar reduction and, yes, talking about the grant. 

Rey finished up an amusing—to her—story about using the name Daddy’s Little Sugar Puff at a recent fundraising event.

Ben smiled and took a sip of his drink. He didn’t laugh at the story as others had.

“What?” Rey stared at him. “Does it really bother you that much?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. That kind of thing isn’t for me. It’s not a strategy I would use.”

“Of course not,” Rey replied. “You work with kids. There’s no room for those jokes around parents or potential donors.”

Ben looked at her. “That’s not really the reason I wouldn’t use it. I don’t care for that sort of tactic.”

Rey was astonished. “It works. Why don’t you like it?”

“Because it’s a cheap joke. Yes, it got Luke’s attention. Yes, it was cute and titillating. Yes, you got us interested. But it was cheap and smutty. I was…”

“Turned off?” Rey said.

“No, turned on,” Ben said. “I suddenly didn’t want to take you seriously. You mentioned the famed casting couch and how women are often forced to sleep their way to the top. That they aren’t taken seriously, except as sex objects. Then you make that joke and it goes right back to the same old problem.”

“You got turned on?” Rey stared at Ben.

He shrugged. “Yes. And I don’t think that was the point you wanted to make. You lost me at that moment.”

Rey didn’t even know where to start on the tangle of what-was-this-man’s-fucking-problem.

“So, let me get this straight. I—and by extension, House Sugar—am not to be taken seriously because of a username? You think I’m… a sex kitten.”

The ghost of a smile flitted across Ben’s face. “I’m not supposed to think you’re Daddy’s Little Sugar Puff?”

“No,” Rey said, primly. “It was a joke. I happen to be a professional woman.”

“Why the fuck do you call yourself Daddy’s Little Sugar Puff, then, professional woman?”

Rey glared at Ben. “Don’t think you can charm me by being condescending and rude. I don’t like that kind of attitude. The name works in many situations—I flip the script and use it to my benefit.”

Ben shook his head. “I don’t think it does work. If that name promotes the opposite of what House Sugar is about, then how do you flip it? Why make that joke in the first place? It doesn’t work—it could backfire and make men think less of House Sugar.”

Rey took a big swallow of her drink. She was buzzing. “It does work. And you really want to know why?”

“I really do,” Ben said. “I don’t get it.”

“The joke is not for you, Ben Solo,” Rey declared. “How’s that for brutal honesty? Nothing associated with House Sugar is for you or any other man. Not really. This is a woman-safe space.”

Ben pondered that statement. “What the hell…?”

“Don’t say it like that. Don’t you dare. Like you think that’s a stupid-ass idea. Like what the fuck do you hens need that for…? I am serious. Don’t you say it like that.”

Ben closed his lips and flattened them out. “Fine. Wasn’t going to… But… whatever.”

“I will explain if you shut the fuck up.”

“How am I your enemy?” Ben muttered to himself.

“Other than being my competition for a grant?”

“Yes, other than that? Why are you yelling at me? How am I, as a man, your enemy?”

“You’re not. But you’re also not in the equation. Daddy’s Little Sugar Puff signals to women that we respect those who love and/or sleep with alpha men. It suggests that we don’t police artwork and fantasy. Women can love men, any kind of men. Even big dick energy Daddies like yourself.”

Ben simply sat and let Rey talk. He didn’t smirk. He didn’t say a word. He had no expression whatsoever. 

Rey felt the righteousness of her position down to her very toes, but it was hard to maintain indignation when all Ben did was watch her. A muscle under one eye ticked slightly. That was it.

Finally, he spoke. “Big dick energy Daddy?”

“Yes, like you,” Rey huffed out. “Women can want to be successful, strong, smart, independent, self-actualized.” She was ticking these items off on her fingers, ramping herself up again. “And they can want an alpha man who will be her equal, who will love her, protect her, and fuck her into the ground.”

“Ah,” Ben said. “A tall order. Does he have to be sensitive and all knowing, too?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You’re missing the point. We are speaking in hypotheticals, in broad strokes, not individual cases. I’m simply telling you that desire for a strong man doesn’t negate a woman’s need to self-actualize. That’s what we want to tell women. Girls, if you want a Daddy, that’s fine with us. If you don’t, more power to you. Whoever you love, we’re here for you. We celebrate you—and we have a creative space for you. Let’s keep it up and running.”

“Huh,” Ben said.

“An insightful comment,” Rey said. “Well, you wanted to know. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.”

“I’m quickly realizing,” Ben said, “that I know absolutely nothing about women.”

Rey was taken aback. No man she ever met had admitted as much. She took a sip of her drink and watched Ben for a moment. Much to Rey’s own astonishment, she opened her mouth and said, “Do you want to find out?”

<>

As soon as Rey said it, she knew she was in over her head. She wanted to fuck him. That much was clear to her. However, she should keep it professional between them—the grant was pending.

Ben watched her. She suspected he knew that her mouth had gotten her in trouble.

“Badly,” he said. And she had a moment in which she had no earthly idea what he was talking about. “However, I don’t want you to think that I’m manipulating you.”

Rey suddenly burst out laughing. “Look at the two of us. We can’t go out on a date or enjoy each other’s company without it being fraught with ulterior motives and subterfuge.”

Ben shook his head. “I don’t know. It was probably a bad idea. I’ve got a feeling neither of us trusts the other.”

“Or anyone else,” Rey interrupted.

“Exactly.” Ben smiled and took Rey’s hand. “We have two options. We can put a pin in all the suspicion and agree that we’re just enjoying each other—no other motives. Or we can agree that there’s too much at stake to risk falling prey to potential manipulation. I vote for the first scenario.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. He narrowed his back at her. “Hmm.”

“Your call. You’ve got more to lose.”

“And I’m much more suspicious.” Rey rubbed her forehead.

Ben leaned in. “But are you wishing for some, what’d you call it?”

Rey gaped at him for a second before she understood. Then she felt her face blush. “Big dick energy?”

“Ah, yes. That.” He raised his eyebrows. “I’ve got quite a bit of it right now.”

<>

Rey found herself up against the wall outside Ben’s apartment, legs around his hips, lips plastered to his. He had the key in the lock but hadn’t opened the door yet. Ben pulled one arm from behind Rey to turn the knob and carry her inside. He kicked the door shut with a toe and locked it behind them, while Rey clung to him and kissed every inch of his face she could reach.

Ben carried her directly to his bedroom and they fell on the bed together.

“Big dick energy,” Rey whispered in his ear and reached down to touch him through his jeans. He was rather impressive. 

“Big dick energy,” Ben answered and stripped off Rey’s top to bury his face in the lacey front of her bra.

“Big, big dick energy,” Rey murmured. She pulled off his shirt and ran her hands across his chest and back.

“Yes,” he muttered. He divested Rey of her jeans in one swift motion and stood to unbuckle his own belt. His jeans fell in a heap on the floor.

“Oh.” Rey reached out her hands to touch him. “Big, big, extra big.”

He knelt on the bed and allowed her to palm him. He sucked in a breath.

“Everything off,” he said. “Everything. I need to see you, touch you, taste you.”

“Same. Oh, same.” Rey popped Ben’s dick out of his black boxer briefs. 

Ben growled and pulled them off. “Not yet. You.”

“No.” Rey tried to push him back. It was like pushing on a marble statue. He didn’t move. Instead, he fell on top of her and caught himself on his strong arms.

“No, you.” He pulled her bra off and nuzzled her breasts, running his soft prickly face over the tips and then following with his hot wet mouth.

Rey shoved fingers through his silky waves as he suckled her deeply. He moved down, tickling and licking her ribs, tummy, hip bones, and covered mound. Ben raised his eyes to Rey’s glazed ones. He smiled at her and she touched his hair again, watching him press tiny kisses at the edge of her panties.

Then he slid his fingers in the elastic and pulled the panties down slowly, gently, watching Rey’s reaction. She wiggled to help him, and he stopped. He met her gaze and shook his head. Then he started slowly peeling the panties off, exposing Rey’s wet center bit by bit.

“Big dick energy,” she panted. “Do it.”

He tore them off the rest of the way in a hurried motion that drew a quick gasp from Rey. Before she could think, Ben nudged her thighs apart and was nipping and kissing his way all around. She squirmed as he headed for her heated core. 

Rey cried out as Ben buried his lips between her legs and proceeded to suck and lick every inch of her. She reared back and opened her legs as far as they could go. Ben adjusted his hands so they were under her bottom, holding her up like a feast.

She came without thinking, because she couldn’t help it and couldn’t stop it, even if she had wanted to. It blasted through her, leaving her moaning and weak. Ben kissed her thighs and crawled up her body to watch her blissed out expression.

Rey looked into his eyes.

“Big dick energy,” he said.

She laughed. “Not yet.” This time when she shoved him back, he let her. In fact, he welcomed her as she teased his flat nipples and ran her hands over his muscular chest down to the bristly hair between his legs. She palmed him first, feeling the velvety smooth dick sliding between her fingers. Ben groaned a little and shifted as Rey dipped her head to taste him. She sucked him into her mouth as far as he would go and slid her tongue up and down the underside. He groaned louder and fisted her hair.

She pulled him out of her mouth to nibble at him and suck the head of his cock lightly. Her tongue found the small slit to tease, tasting his salty essence. Ben stroked Rey’s hair, crooning low in his throat.

“I need you, baby. I need to be inside you right now.” He pulled himself out of her hot mouth. He reached out, snagged a condom off his nightstand, and rolled it on himself. Rey eagerly climbed on top of him.

“Holy fuck, girl, wait for me.” He laughed a little.

“I need that big dick energy.” She fitted him up against her and slowly lowered herself onto him inch by inch.

He rolled his head back in ecstasy and held onto Rey’s hips as she rode him. She tortured him slowly, never allowing him to set a rhythm to suit him. Face set in hard lines, Ben bucked upward and rolled Rey over with a growl. Then he set the pace, banging into her hard and fast, making her breasts bounce with each big thrust. Rey scratched his back and cupped his tight ass. He slowed.

“Can I make you come again?” he whispered. He raised his head to look at her. “I’m getting close, but I can pull back some.”

Rey smiled. “I might be able to with a little help.” She took one of his big hands and slipped his thumb into her mouth to wet it.

Ben sucked in a breath. He knew what she wanted and put that big thumb right on her clit. Rey closed her eyes as he rubbed in small circles. “Lightly,” she whispered. He obliged. Soon, her desire ramped up. Ben thrust gently while maintaining his soft touch until Rey’s eyes fluttered shut. She came with a moan and clenched around Ben’s dick. He pushed harder into her and she felt his control slip. He thrust into her one last time and groaned aloud against her hair.

They snuggled together, quietly, breathing, not talking. Rey felt a moment of peace for the first time since the embezzlement.

Somehow, it would all work out.


	5. The Morning After in The Funding War

The gloves came off the next morning, after they’d made slow, hot love twice—once in the bed and once in the shower. Rey’s cheeks flushed a little thinking of all the places they’d found to lick water from. She felt thirsty all over again just thinking about it.

However, that feeling disappeared when Ben told her he had invited Luke to a production of the play the kids wrote.

Rey slammed her coffee mug down a little too forcefully. “What?”

“Look out, you’re spilling,” Ben replied mildly. “I thought it fair to tell you that’s what I’m doing next.”

“I knew it.” Rey stood up and pointed a finger at him. “I told Luke…” Then she snapped her jaw shut.

Ben stopped mid-sip. He leaned forward. “Excuse me. You spoke to Luke?”

Rey sat back down. “No, well, yes. But I knew you were going to ask him to meet those kids. I gave you the idea.”

Ben stared at her. “You spoke to Luke during this process?”

Rey glared at him. “What was I supposed to do?”

“How did you get past Tarkin?”

It was hard to imagine that ten minutes ago, she and this man had been locked together in the most intimate of ways, making each other come. Rey took a breath. 

“Not important. I just wanted to let him know it was my idea that…”

Ben got up. “I was going to invite you as a courtesy because all’s fair, but you’ve made it difficult to do that. It’s unethical to go behind the scenes and speak to Luke.”

Rey stood up. “Fine. What’s your relationship to Luke and the Organas? Hmm? I told Luke I smell nepotism. Am I right? Isn’t that unethical, too?”

Ben swallowed the last of his coffee. “I love you to the moon and back, Rey Johnson, but I will not be out-maneuvered by you because you hired an embezzler. That funding is mine. Find another way to fix your budget issue.”

“Oh, you’ll be out-maneuvered, I promise. Do your little show. I’m doing mine.” She stopped. “You what?”

Ben leaned in and looked her in the eye. “What show?”

“No, earlier. What did you say?” Rey stared at Ben.

He lifted his chin. “I’m falling in love with you.”

“Oh,” Rey said. “ _Oh_.”

“That has nothing to do with funding.”

Rey stared at him. “Really? Nothing?”

“No.” He touched her shoulders. “It’s a completely different thing.”

“You’re still out to win the funding.” Rey allowed him to tug her into his arms. She leaned her head against him, relishing his warmth, remembering the feel of his lips against hers. “You’re going to fight me for it because we fucked up with Unkar Plutt.”

Ben kissed her head. “No, because we need the funding as much as you do. And you should get your money back from Plutt instead of going after funding that is clearly not yours.”

Rey pulled away. “Why would you say that? Not ours? We have as much right to it as you do.”

Ben shook his head. “Not if you are angling for it behind the scenes with Luke.”

Rey chewed her lip. “It was a momentary phone call. Nothing really.”

Ben raised his brows. “Still…”


	6. Week 4 of The Funding War

Not to be outdone by her wily hunk of love, Rey got herself in gear. She was rather pleased with the result—her impromptu art show looked good. She had hired a caterer who set up a crystal champagne fountain, offered high-end designer snacks, and brought in handsome waitstaff. The art pieces hung in interesting ways all around the clean, modern gallery. Films ran in anterooms and writers read their pieces in open-mic sessions scattered about. Rey had even managed to hire musicians to play light jazz in a corner. She’d pulled it all together in a few days, hauling in favors from friends, and maxing out her credit cards.

<>

Though Ben had invited her, Rey had declined to watch the children of Theatre for Life perform their special play for Luke Skywalker. She had spent her time marshalling forces for this event instead. Ben had not pressed the issue.

Instead, he dropped by her house after the play, knocked on the door, and walked in without a word. She was working on her computer, planning the event, at the time. She allowed him to pick her up and carry her to bed.

Ben had torn every stitch of clothing off her and buried his face between her legs. He drew moans of delight from her lips.

“Nothing to do with funding.” He looked at her from his vantage point between her legs. He licked a long stripe up her cunt to her clit and teased it, maintaining eye contact with her. She melted and shoved her fingers in his hair.

“Say it,” he begged.

She watched him lick her and couldn’t focus.

“Say it.” He stopped his ministrations.

“Nothing to do with funding,” she whispered.

After she came hard and he pressed his tongue against her clit, she stroked his hair and told him she loved him. Because she did.

“Nothing to do with funding,” she murmured as he rose above her to enter her fully and completely, beyond anything she had ever experienced in her whole life. “I love you, Ben Solo.”

His face reflected the love he felt for her. She knew it and saw it in his eyes. His hard dick probed her soft center. “I love you, Rey Johnson. No funding war right now,” he murmured and drove his way in, much to Rey’s delight.

Then he fucked her into oblivion and snored in her bed all night.

<>

At the impromptu art show, Rey watched Ben stroll in wearing a black suit and bow tie and a jacket that strained against his muscular chest. The same chest she had slept on last night. They hadn’t stopped sleeping in the same bed for one single night. Daytime was for fighting. Nights for hot lovemaking and cuddling, touching each other in secret, delicious places.

Rey saw her big sexy lover escort a tiny woman into the gallery. Leia Organa. A grey-haired man in a suit followed, hands in pockets, whistling. Rey didn’t know his name—he wasn’t on any of the websites she’d studied. Luke joined them a minute later. They all circulated together, Leia leading the way.

“I love this event,” she proclaimed loudly. “Who is Daddy’s Little Sugar Puff?”

That was Rey’s cue. “Ms. Organa, I am.” She reached out to shake the smaller woman’s hand.

Leia looked Rey up and down. “This House Sugar organization is the best thing I have ever seen. Don’t you agree, Luke?”

Luke shuffled up behind her. “I can’t comment, and you know it, Leia.”

She snorted. “Men.” She shot Rey a look. “Dear heart, I have no say in how Luke doles out money, unfortunately. Well, I have some say in it. But I usually let Luke take the lead. If I could, though, I would award it to you.”

Rey smiled. “Thank you some much, Ms…”

“It’s not Ms., honey. I’m a General and a diplomat, but that was a long time ago. Just call me Leia.” The older woman put her hand on Rey’s arm. “I’m an ardent feminist, you know. I didn’t end up taking my husband’s name because I wanted to honor my mother and father, the Organas. My son has their name, along with his father’s. But mine has remained Organa throughout the years, so the grant is from my family. I want you to know that House Sugar is near and dear to my heart.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Rey said.

Leia looked at Rey and leaned in. “You’ll have to explain this Daddy thing to me a bit. I mean, Han and I have played around with it, but truly I’m more Daddy in some ways…”

“Your worship.” The older man in the suit butted in. “Please. Not now.”

Rey looked around to see the dapper man reaching out to his wife. “I’m sorry, Mr… We haven’t met. I’m Rey Johnson.”

“Han Solo.” He shook her hand. “My wife, Leia, is giving away state secrets.”

“I’m not giving away shit, Han. You’re an idiot. And Rey’s obviously a feminist—she doesn’t care about our secrets.”

“Goody for her,” Han said gruffly.

Rey smiled. Ben stood in the background looking like he wanted to be elsewhere. Rey suddenly made the connection.

“Solo.” She stared at Ben. “Ben Solo.”

Leia and Han turned toward Ben. “Yeah,” Han said. “Our son, Ben.” He jerked a thumb in Ben’s direction.

Rey and Ben’s eyes met. That’s how it all worked. Ben was Luke’s nephew. Rey looked daggers at Ben. He wouldn’t be coming over tonight, if she had anything to say about it.

Rey swept away to monitor her event without a backward glance.

To his credit, Ben tracked Rey down as soon as he could. He tried to talk to her in the back room of the gallery. “It’s not what it seems.”

She looked at him blankly. “Nepotism? I was kidding about that, but it turned out to be real, didn’t it? I didn’t think you could even apply for the fucking grant, being a member of the family.”

“And what about you, Rey?” Ben gritted out. “You weren’t going to tell me that Luke’s been grooming you to take over for him?”

“No one else wants to do it,” Rey shot back. “He tapped me because none of you bozos want to do it.”

Ben pressed his lips together. “It’s a thankless, bullshit task. Luke thrives on it, but he is a fucking weirdo and a megalomaniac. I’m not.”

“Really?” Rey said, sarcastically.

“You know better than that,” Ben ground out.

“Don’t come over tonight.” Rey started to walk away.

Ben tugged her close. “I told you, this has nothing to do with us. I’ll come over any damn time I want to. I don’t believe that you will deny me, my dearest love.”

Rey glared at him. “We’ll see.”

“Still love me?” He glared back.

“Yes.” She walked out of the back room.

<>

Rey didn’t know that there was such a thing as rage sex. Ben was still in his suit when he banged on the door. She didn’t answer for a few moments, readying herself to do battle. There was no way they could separate the funding war from themselves tonight.

“Open the fucking door, Rey, or I will break it down.” His voice was muffled but his message clear.

She yanked the door open. “If you love me, go the fuck away, Ben Organa Skywalker.”

He stalked in. “Ben Organa Solo. No Skywalker. That’s Luke’s name. My mother is an Organa—she was adopted as a child and raised by the Organas. She is a Skywalker by blood only. Not that it matters.”

“Fine,” Rey said. “Nevertheless, you are Luke’s nephew and Leia’s child. It seems highly inappropriate for you to be in the running for funding from your family. I, in contrast, am not related to them.”

Ben headed into the bedroom. He stripped off his tie and jacket and tossed them on a chair. “Fine. You can be unrelated to the whole fucking bunch of them. They’re my family and somehow you’re supposed to take over the foundation.”

Rey followed him. She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it in the hamper. “Because you don’t want it. You love theatre and enjoy being a director. Non-profit work is not your interest, nor is funding. You just do it to get money for your little group. I’ve been doing it for lots of groups—it’s my area of expertise.”

Ben unbuttoned his shirt. “How the hell did you meet Luke?”

Rey stripped off her jeans. “He’s been interviewing candidates to take over his job for some time now. He liked me and my resume, and he’s grooming me to take his spot.”

Ben unbuttoned his dress pants and dropped them. He sat on the bed and yanked off his shoes. “Why outside the family?”

Rey popped off her bra and slid her panties down. “He thinks you’re all a bunch of in-bred twits.”

Ben nodded as he yanked off his underwear. “Well, that’s kind of on the nose, don’t you think?”

Rey pulled down the covers on the bed. “Maybe a bit, but don’t you agree?”

Ben slid under the covers. “Yeah, but Luke doesn’t have to be insulting about it. My parents would be horrible at running the foundation. Luke has got to be tired. No one Luke trusts wants the goddamn thing. It’s just a fucking headache start to finish. I’ve told my mother to shut it down, but she won’t if she can continue to find a sucker to run it.”

Rey looked Ben in the eye. “I’m that sucker.”

“Huh,” Ben said and reached for Rey. “You poor thing.”

She snuggled against him. “I don’t mind, as long as I don’t fuck up House Sugar before I can take over. Luke can’t hire me if House Sugar goes under. My reputation would be in tatters.”

Ben gazed at her, sliding his hand up her neck onto her face. “I see.” He kissed her gently and rolled on top of her. “We’ll have to see what happens, then.”

Rey kissed him deeply. “You’re not supposed to be here. I’m mad at you.”

“I told you. Our relationship has nothing to do with our funding war.”

Then he pleasured Rey in ways that made her forget about money and reputations.


	7. Week 6 of The Funding War

It was coming down to the wire. Luke Skywalker would announce his decision at a gala event that evening. The lines were drawn. Leia was angling for House Sugar, according to Luke, who should not have texted Rey, even if he did it incognito. Some board members apparently lobbied Luke to fund Theatre for Life. He asked her what she would do—if she were him. Of course, hypothetically.

She sat with the text for a moment, thinking. 

He added, “Make the decision, Rey. House Sugar can win it, if you say so.”

Rey chewed her lip. She absolutely knew what she would do, if she were in Luke’s place. She texted him back.

He agreed.

<>

The gala was packed. Everyone associated with the Organa Foundation was there in full bloom. The ballroom was decorated in rich purples and blues, the buffet was elegant with silver settings, and the stage prepared for the presentation of the final grant.

Ben insisted upon driving Rey to the event himself. When Rey protested that it would look weird for them to arrive together, he growled that they were a couple no matter the outcome. Rey’s snort didn’t dissuade him from shooting her his best grumpy look. Which she ignored as usual.

They walked in together amid photographers taking candids and various well-knowns strutting around in evening attire. Leia called them over. She grasped Rey’s hand.

“I adore my child.” She smiled at Ben, who rolled his eyes. “But… But… I want you to win. I think women artists need funding more than kids. Ben knows enough to find money elsewhere and it seems rather nepotistic to give him the grant. He’s got the ability to get blood from a stone. You, my dear, obviously need it more.”

“Mother,” Ben started to say.

She patted his arm. “Shush. I’m not finished, dear. Also, I know you two are a couple. If you marry this pretty girl, then she can give you a loan, Ben. Though I doubt you will need it.” Leia looked off the distance. “Oh, good gravy, is that Unkar Plutt? That old goon. Wasn’t he working with you at one point, Rey?”

Rey whipped her head around. It was indeed Unkar Plutt, shaking hands and laughing loudly. Rey had not been able to definitively pin anything on him and he had slithered off, taking money with him. He had a lot of nerve to show up here, after he had walked off with a sizable chunk of her organization’s budget.

Ben tightened his grip on Rey’s arm. She looked up at him. His face was completely blank.

Leia yoo-hooed at someone else and flitted off.

Rey felt a headache build up behind her eyes. She really wanted this evening to be over. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle in bed with Ben, entwine her fingers with his, and listen to him breathe while he read his book. Fuck this whole grant business.

Ben escorted Rey to a seat when the program began. There was a smattering of applause for the professional emcee, Poe Dameron, who kept the event moving and introduced all the major players: Luke, Leia, and Han, who looked like he wanted to be far away. Ben whispered as much to Rey after Han and Ben exchanged an eye roll. Ever the diplomat, Leia took the stage and spoke of philanthropy and the importance of giving. Rey rubbed her forehead again and closed her eyes. Ben slipped a hand up her neck to give her a gentle massage. Come what may, he was there for her. She smiled at him gratefully and took his hand. He pressed a small kiss to her temple.

Finally, Luke rose to present the award. “All our grant-seekers were impressive this year. We had many worthy programs from theatre kids to women artists to knitters for cancer to animal rescuers. The choice was incredibly hard, but we finally made a decision.” Luke looked around the room for dramatic effect. Rey swallowed hard. Luke took a deep breath. “The Organa Foundation grant this year goes to… Motherly Intercession.”

The room was silent for a couple of beats. It was completely unexpected—the announcement had been made that the main competitors were Theatre for Life and House Sugar. Motherly Intercession had been dropped in the first round.

Luke smiled as no one moved. “Yes, it is a surprise, I know. Generally, we stick to the candidates who become finalists in the competition. But certain events made this decision different.”

Rey spotted the two women, Mae and Shamika, from Motherly Intercession hesitantly rising. She jumped up from her seat and walked over to them. She started a round of applause and escorted the ladies onto the stage to shake Luke and Leia’s hands. Luke handed over the award and the check.

“Congratulations.” Rey shook Mae’s hand, then she reached out to shake Shamika’s as well. The two women were clearly in shock. Mae pulled Rey in for a hug and whispered that she never expected it.

Mae went to the microphone. “I’m sorry, I have nothing prepared.” She wiped her eyes. “We thought we were eliminated in the first round. We had no idea we were still in the running.” She cleared her throat and began to thank people.

Rey stood off to one side next to Luke and Leia. She caught Ben’s eye. He smiled at her and nodded his head. He figured out what she had done and approved.

<>

At the reception, Rey stood by herself, sipping champagne, and watching Mae and Shamika bask in congratulations. Luke stopped by to give Rey a pat on the shoulder.

“You’ll make an excellent grantor, my dear.”

Rey made a face. “I’m going to need your help getting my hire through the board. House Sugar is likely done for. We can go after Plutt to get the money, but if word gets out, my reputation as an exec of a non-profit is going to be shredded.”

“My fault entirely,” Luke said. “I can take the blame.”

“You do that,” Rey replied. “It is your fault.” She finished her champagne and handed the glass to a passing waiter.

Han strolled up, whistling. “Miss Rey, my son would like a word. Please follow me.”

Rey looked at Luke with a frown. “What?”

Luke shrugged. “No idea. That boy has his own mind. He didn’t look terribly surprised by my announcement.”

Rey crinkled her nose. “He knows too much and guesses a lot more.”

“Maybe you have to stop talking in your sleep,” Luke mused.

“Very funny,” Rey called over her shoulder.

She followed Han down a back hallway and out the door to a loading dock. There, pinned against a railing cowered Unkar Plutt, with a pissed-off Ben Solo holding him down.

Ben shook Plutt, who squeaked. Han laughed. “Well, Plutt, looks like you’re in trouble again. You can’t leave well enough alone.” He walked over to the squirrely man. “Of course, Ben and I would have found you eventually. But you made it so easy, walking right in. The nerve of some people.”

Plutt squeaked again. “What do you mean?”

Ben spoke more quietly than his father—but with much more menace in his voice. Rey suddenly understood that the Solo men were about to take care of her and House Sugar.

“Plutt,” Ben said. “You will give back every red cent you took from House Sugar—or you will be sorry.” He pushed Plutt further back against the railing. 

Plutt said, “You won’t do anything to me, Solo.”

Han snorted. “I wouldn’t count on that. And if he doesn’t, I will. I have no scruples and less conscience.”

“Leia,” Plutt began.

“What my princess doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Han growled. “Give back the money.”

“I don’t have it.”

Han looked at Ben. “Shake him down, boy.”

Ben turned Plutt around to face the railing and held him by the scruff of his neck. Plutt whined. Ben poked around in Plutt’s pockets and found a wallet. He tossed it to Han, who opened it and pulled out some cash.

“A good start,” Han said. “What else you got?”

“Fancy-looking watch here, Dad.” Ben yanked it off Plutt’s wrist and gave it to Han.

“Nice.” Han turned it around in his hands. “Car keys?”

Ben pinned the quivering man with one knee and dug keys out of Plutt’s jacket pocket. “Yep. Porsche. Nice choice, man.” 

Leia walked out, Han’s name dying on her lips as she took in the scene. “What the fuck is going on here?”

Luke was on her heels. “Uh, Leia.”

She swung around. “You in on this, too?”

“My fault, really,” Luke said. “Plutt was hired…” He stopped and cleared his throat. “I hired Plutt to help House Sugar with some budgetary concerns and he embezzled money from them. I do believe, if I’m not mistaken, that Han and Ben are retrieving the funds.”

“Jesus H. Christ,” Leia said. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Who?” Luke asked.

“You,” Leia said. “Do I have to do everything myself? Of course, I do.” She walked up to Ben who was holding Plutt. “Turn his ass around.”

“Uh, Mom.” Ben looked at her uneasily. “Don’t…uh…”

“Turn. Him. Around, I said.”

“Oh shit,” Han muttered. “Better do what your mom tells you.”

Ben yanked Plutt by the scruff of his neck. Leia balled up a fist and hit Plutt in the solar plexus as hard as she could. He went down.

“Don’t fuck with my family, asshole,” Leia said. “Carry on.” She swept back into the building.

Ben allowed Plutt to fall on the ground. “Don’t fuck with the princess,” he said—while his father laughed.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Are you two done?”

Ben walked over. “The sale from the Porsche should make up for most of it. Come on, let’s go home.”

They walked back inside together with Han jangling the car keys. “Luke, wanna do a test drive? Come on, kid, let’s see what she’s got.”

Rey looked at Ben. “Kid?”

“My family,” Ben said. “You gotta love ‘em.”

“Do I really?”

“Yep.” He grinned and kissed her. “They’re going to be your family too.”

Rey huffed. “Nepotism abounds. You know I’m taking over for Luke if he can talk the board into it.”

“Don’t be worried,” Ben said. “You’ll be a shoo-in.”

Rey stared at Ben. “Don’t tell me…”

“I’m the board’s director.”

<>

Rey lay in bed with her husband, her lover, her enemy. “Ben, I really think that you should apply for the Palpatine grant for the Theatre. I’m recommending it to Jannah for House Sugar.”

Ben looked over at her. “No funding talk at home.”

“No, really. Let’s break that rule for a second. I think you’d get it.”

“Doesn’t Organa compete with them, too?”

“Yeah, but…”

Ben interrupted. “You know, Rey Solo, at some point we could work together instead of, you know, competing.”

Rey scrunched up her face. “Well, we could, but… I like competing with you. You’re so good at getting grants—you make me better at it.”

“While you try to out-do me…”

“Absolutely.” Rey raised her chin.

Ben gazed at her. “Fine, but at home, we’re not talking about the funding wars. We’re just us.”

“Frenemies,” Rey said, gaily. “I love you, my sweet man.”

“Fuck me,” Ben muttered, rolling his eyes.

She laughed and jumped on top of him. “Yep. I can beat you at fundraising and fuck you, too.” She paused. “You know you love it.”

Ben wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to kiss her. “I love you.” He gave her a stern look. “But no funding wars at home. Not now. Not ever.”


End file.
